Two Freaks Against The World
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Zim, Dib, and their newly-formed, odd friendship. ZADF.


_1. Schedule_

"So, what classes did you get this year?" Dib asked, walking along-side his friend, Zim. Who knew the wanna-be paranormal investigator and the green alien disguised as a human could be friends? Well, it turns out they had more in common then they had thought. Now, at their orientation for their sophomore year, they actually hoped they did have classes this year.

"Let's see..." Zim scanned the paper in his hand quickly. "I got Biology first period..."

"With...?"

"Roldan."

Dib looked over his schedule over, and smiled. "Me too! Thank God, I heard he guy drinks ten cups of coffee everyday and talks waaay to fast."

"No wonder everyone failed his class," Zim chuckled in response. "From what I heard. Now... What about second period?"

"You go first."

"No way, I already went first! It's your turn!"

"Alright, alight..." Dib rolled his eyes, before glancing back down at the paper. "I have Intro to Spanish with Ms. Moore."

"So do I!" Zim shoved his paper in front of Dib's face to prove it.

"Well holy frik fuck..." Dib stared at Zim's paper, then glancing back at his paper a couple of times. "We have all the same classes together. I mean, you'd think we wouldn't have any, you know?" Dib realized something. "Wait, Ms. Moore...? Isn't she a white chick?"

"I don't think skin color or race really matters," Zim explained, shrugging. "As long as someone knows the language, you know?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Dib responded, as the two began walking off High Skool's campus, having already gotten their schedules for the next Skool year. "But I heard she was uptight, like badly."

"Like Mrs. Killian?" Zim questioned.

"Worse."

"Oh great..." Zim groaned, annoyed. "Just what I don't need: To be kicked out of class because the teacher thought I was passing some-Earth-chewables..."

"You mean, gum?"

"How am I supposed to know what that sticky-substances is called?" Zim retorted.

Dib reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "Want some?"

"Give me!" Zim reached forward for a piece, which Dib handed to him slowly, just to piss him off for kicks. He shoved a piece in his mouth, chomping loudly. "You know... This is like, my guilty pleasure. Earth chewables are amazing! Not only do they make our teeth white but they taste so yummy!"

"...You mean gum?"

"Whatever!"

Dib popped a piece of gum into his own mouth, chewing quietly like a civilized being. "Zim, you do know people are looking at you right now, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know... Maybe because your chewing noises are extremely loud and obnoxious."

Zim ignored him, blowing a large bubble with his gum, only to have it pop all over his face. He shrieked, flailing violently as he tried to get the gum off his face. "AHHHHH! GetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!" He tripped over a stick that was in the middle of the sidewalk and fell face first into the pavement, while Dib only snickered.

* * *

><p><em>2. Broadcast<em>

It was only six in the morning when Dib's phone rang.

The teen boy groaned, turning on his side towards the nightstand that was next to his bed. He had some feeling that it was Zim, and didn't want to answer, but it was almost time for him to get up and get ready for High Skool, so he decided to answer. Slowly, he reached for the phone, picked it up and placed it next to his ear. He let out a yawn. "...What do you want, Zim...?"

"It's horrible! It's just HORRIBLE!"

"...What's horrible...?"

"The entertainment-unit is telling there's an emergency! I don't know what to do! WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

There was silence.

"First off... Shut up and calm down. You're yelling disturbs every peaceful thing on Earth. And two, do you mean the TV...?"

"Yes, I mean the TV! Dib this is serious! I'm freaking out!"

"...Yes, I can tell," Dib responded jokingly.

"Dib!"

"Sorry..." Dib yawned again, forcing himself to sit up in bed. "So... What exactly is wrong with the TV again...?"

"It's telling me there's an emergency!"

"Ohhhh..." Dib rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and placing them over his eyes. "Zim, I want you to answer quietly and carefully when I ask you the following question."

"Okay..." Came Zim's whimpering response.

"Does it say 'Emergency Broadcast System'?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

There was a pause.

"I'll see you at school, Zim." With that said, Dib hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have waaaay to many stories going on right now, but when I have an idea, I immediately write it and post it. I'll be able to work on this story and my many other stories. It'll be fine.**

**Anyway, I used a random word generator for this. This story takes place after "Breathe Me", when Zim and Dib become friends, so Zim and Dib are already friends in this story. But year, each chapter will be two sets of drabbles.**

**Please read and review! :D**


End file.
